Fanowska My Little Pony Wiki:Kucyk miesiąca/Archiwum 2015
Kategoria:Archiwa Styczeń Xestim: Depresiya Wnioskodawca UZASADNIENIE: Zgłaszam swojego kucyka na Kucyka Stycznia, gdyż jest on dość rozbudowany, ma 14 007 bajtów oraz niewielką galerię co sprawia, że artykuł spełnia wszystkie warunki. Uważam, że ma ciekawą historię, oraz nie ma samych zalet. Mów do mnie Prus. Zagilbisty Prus. Becouse I'm avezomeXD 10:33, gru 23, 2014 (UTC)(podpis) Dyskusja Głosowanie Mysticall: Fumetsu No Wnioskodawca UZASADNIENIE: Zgłaszam moją Fumetsu No do konkursu puca miesiąca, gdyż nie ma błędów ortograficznych. Ma 16 158 bajtów i 56 miejsce w najdłuższych stronach. Posiada galerię, dzięki czemu spełnia wymogi konkursu. Dyskusja Podoba mi się postać.100px|link=User:Cleopatera 19:12, sty 13, 2015 (UTC) Głosowanie #Za 100px|link=User:Cleopatera 19:50, sty 12, 2015 (UTC) #Za BrakNicku (dyskusja) 18:26, sty 13, 2015 (UTC) Princess Luna 112: Restless Wnioskodawca UZASADNIENIE: Zgłaszam Restless ponieważ jest to ciekawy i długi artykuł z wieloma barwnymi ilustracjami, zarówno autorki jak i innych userów. Ma już ponad 41 tys. bajtów i galerię, dzięki czemu spełnia wszystkie wymogi konkursu. Applejack23 Tablica wiadomości '' 15:26, sty 1, 2015 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie #Za 奶油蛋糕 ( 笑聲堆 to po chińsku lol) 15:19, sty 12, 2015 (UTC) #Za Magdziaa (dyskusja) 18:57, sty 13, 2015 (UTC) #Za Pan Biszkopcik (dyskusja) 19:02, sty 13, 2015 (UTC) #Za Ayumi ♥ Hallo,nom. 19:50, sty 15, 2015 (UTC) #Za Pozdrawia, Paskuda~ (dyskusja) 19:56, sty 15, 2015 (UTC) #Za 'Ivan~' ''Your argument is invalid xd 20:16, sty 15, 2015 (UTC) #Za Milakia (dyskusja) 17:00, sty 17, 2015 (UTC) #Za 200px|link=User:Natuldusia 17:02, sty 17, 2015 (UTC) #Za ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ۞Ӝӝ ƊḀⱤƘ ӝӜ۞ {ƮДБĿǏȻɅ } 21:56, sty 30, 2015 (UTC) Luty AgnessAngel: Cray Goodspell Wnioskodawca UZASADNIENIE: Zgłaszam Craya na Kucyka Lutego, gdyż jest on ponyfikacją mojego partnera, który w lutym obchodzi swoje urodziny. Poza tym artykuł jest już rozbudowany na 16 486 bajtów, posiada dość dużą galerię i moim zdaniem jest całkiem interesujący. 18:46, lut 1, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie #Za BrakNicku (dyskusja) 19:46, lut 12, 2015 (UTC) #Za Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 21:13, lut 12, 2015 (UTC) #Za Palicho (dyskusja) 19:34, lut 13, 2015 (UTC) #Za Pan Biszkopcik (dyskusja) 19:38, lut 13, 2015 (UTC) #Za Applejack23 Tablica wiadomości '' 20:08, lut 13, 2015 (UTC) #Za ۞Ӝӝ ƊḀⱤƘ ӝӜ۞ {ƮДБĿǏȻɅ } 10:34, lut 14, 2015 (UTC) #Za Milakia (dyskusja) 07:26, lut 22, 2015 (UTC) #Za Natga (dyskusja) 11:46, lut 22, 2015 (UTC) Marzec BrakNicku: Lightning Angel Wnioskodawca: Zgłaszam Lightning Angel na kucyka miesiąca, gdyż moim zdaniem zasługuje, by stać się jednym z tych wyróżnionych. Ma 21 490 bajtów, oraz galerię, i wypełnia wszystkie wymogi konkursu. Dyskusja Głosowanie Palisander: Briesmonis Wnioskodawca UZASADNIENIE: Zgłaszam mego kucyka, ponieważ artykuł na jego temat jest bardzo rozbudowany 46 033 bajty, co sprawia, że zajmuje 9 miejsce na liście najdłuższych tekstów oraz małą galerię z ilustracjami mojego autorstwa. W napisanie ów artykułu włożyłam bardzo dużo starań i czasu, więc uważam, że jest godny bycia laureatem konkursu. Palicho (dyskusja) 20:07, mar 3, 2015 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # Za 00:08, mar 15, 2015 (UTC) # Za Milakia (dyskusja) 08:52, mar 15, 2015 (UTC) # Za Natga (dyskusja) 13:04, mar 15, 2015 (UTC) # Za 'Ivan~' ''Your argument is invalid xd 22:55, mar 15, 2015 (UTC) # Jak najbardziej za ~ Kwiecień SarawiStudio: Pole Star Wnioskodawca UZASADNIENIE: Zgłaszam Pole Star do głosowania na Kucyka Miesiąca, gdyż jest moim zdaniem rozbudowanym artykułem (posiada 36 014 bajtów oraz niewielką galerię), godnym tytułu Kucyka Kwietnia. Spełnia wszystkie wymogi konkursu a w jego napisanie włożyłam dużo pracy. SarawiStudio (dyskusja) 19:18, kwi 9, 2015 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # Za http://images.wikia.com/painto/pl/images/5/5f/Pinkie_Pie.png PinkiePie;3 http://images.wikia.com/painto/pl/images/5/5f/Pinkie_Pie.png 19.48, kwi 20, 2015 (UTC) # Za Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 21:14, kwi 20, 2015 (UTC) # Za 10:39, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC) Maj Snowell: Agama Wnioskodawca UZASADNIENIE: Zgłaszam Agamę na Kucyka Maja, gdyż jest już wzorowym artykułem, więc sądzę iż nadaje się również na kucyka miesiąca. Dodatkowo pasuje na kucyka maja jak ulał, jej znaczek to Słońce, a maj to zazwyczaj pierwszy miesiąc w którym odczuwamy poprawę pogody, a przynajmniej chcielibyśmy by tak było. Artykuł jest już rozbudowany na 33 588 bajtów, posiada dość dużą galerię, aż 38 prac. 20:37, maj 3, 2015 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie EDIT: Kucyk otrzymuje tytuł bez głosowania, gdyż i tak nie było innych kandydatów, ani głosów przeciwnych. 12:12, czer 1, 2015 (UTC) Czerwiec AngelWithHerShotgun: Tsubasa Kashi Wnioskodawca UZASADNIENIE: Zgłaszam Tsubasę na Kucyka Czerwca, gdyż jest już wzorowym artykułem, więc sądzę iż nadaje się również na kucyka miesiąca. Artykuł jest już rozbudowany na 28 017 bajtów i posiada galerię z ośmioma pracami. 12:50, cze 1, 2015 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie EDIT: Kucyk otrzymuje tytuł bez głosowania, gdyż i tak nie było innych kandydatów, ani głosów przeciwnych. 12:12, lip 20, 2015 (UTC) Lipiec Palisander: Cranberry Mint Wnioskodawca UZASADNIENIE: Zgłaszam Cranbery na Kucyka Lipca, gdyż artykuł po renowacji zaświecił nowym blaskiem i moim zdaniem najlepiej nadaje się na kucyka lipca. Artykuł ma długość 12 188 bajtów i posiada galerię z 19 pracami. Wiem, że późno zgłaszam, zresztą pewnie i tak nikt nie zagłosuje. 12:44, lip 20, 2015 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie EDIT: Kucyk otrzymuje tytuł bez głosowania, gdyż i tak nie było innych kandydatów, ani głosów przeciwnych. 13:15, sie 12, 2015 (UTC) Sierpień SarawiStudio: Shiny Button Wnioskodawca UZASADNIENIE: Zgłaszam Shiny Button na Kucyka Sierpnia, gdyż artykuł moim zdaniem najlepiej nadaje jako kandydat. Ma on długość 31 279 bajtów i posiada galerię z 6 pracami, jednak z racji tego,ze autorka jest osobą obdarzoną dużym talentem prace te są bardzo ładne. Wiem, że późno zgłaszam, zresztą pewnie i tak nikt nie zagłosuje. 13:29, sie 12, 2015 (UTC) Dyskusja Artykuł podoba mi się. Może i ja będę miala szansę za miesiąc C: 100px|link=User:Cleopatera[[User:Cleopatera| Cleo | ]][[User talk:Cleopatera| dyskusja]] 13:27, sie 12, 2015 (UTC) Głosowanie Za100px|link=User:Cleopatera[[User:Cleopatera| Cleo | ]][[User talk:Cleopatera| dyskusja]] 13:21, sie 12, 2015 (UTC) Za Baśka :D (Nudne miejsce xd) 18:41, sie 16, 2015 (UTC) Wrzesień DianaxDLove : Aurora Wnioskodawca UZASADNIENIE: Zgłaszam Aurorę na Kucyka Września (poprzedniego kandydata wycofała autorka, dlatego musimy przeprowadzić w tym miesiącu dwa głosowania). Artykuł moim zdaniem nadaje się jako kandydat na ten miesiąc. Ma on długość 17 847 bajtów, wszystkie sekcje są ładnie rozbudowane, posiada także galerię z 6 pracami. 12:47, paź 5, 2015 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie Za 100px|link=User:Cleopatera[[User:Cleopatera| Cleo | ]][[User talk:Cleopatera| dyskusja]] 19:40, paź 6, 2015 (UTC) Październik MixiePie: Hope Sun Wnioskodawca UZASADNIENIE: Zgłaszam Hope Sun na Kucyka Października. Artykuł moim zdaniem nadaje się jako kandydat na ten miesiąc. Ma on długość 26 969 bajtów, wszystkie sekcje są ładnie rozbudowane, posiada także galerię z 13 pracami. 12:55, paź 5, 2015 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie #Za 180px|link=http://pl.mylittleponyprzyjatomagia2.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:PinkieStyle(Tablica) 15:10, paź 16, 2015 (UTC) Cleopatera: Hope Light Heart Wnioskodawca UZASADNIENIE: Chciałabym zgłosić Hope Light Heart ponieważ jest ładnie rozbudowanym artykułem i ciekawym moim zdaniem. Ma dużą galerię. Posiada 50 686 bajtów. Dziękuję wszystkim którzy oddadzą swój głos. Jeśli nie przejdzie będę wdzięczna za wystawiony jeden głos i będzie zaszczytem spróbować. Dyskusja :Artykuł posiada ponad 100 błędów między innymi: ortograficznych, ale także takich jak imiona pisane z małej litery lub braki spacji pomiędzy dwoma odrębnymi słowami. Artykuł z taką ilością błędów nie może, zostać kucykiem miesiąca i zdobyć tytułu wzorowego artykułu. 12:37, paź 13, 2015 (UTC) Głosowanie # Przeciw 12:37, paź 13, 2015 (UTC)